Vehicle bumper systems generally include a bumper beam that is transversely mounted to a vehicle frame using a mounting bracket. Energy absorption is particularly desirable during low speed bumper impacts (i.e., up to about 5 miles per hour), because an important purpose of the bumper system is to absorb energy before the vehicle frame itself begins to undergo damage. A limitation of many bumper beam mounting bracket designs is that they do not adequately absorb impact energy applied to the vehicle bumper system. In many automotive applications, the bumper beam itself, and an optional polymeric foam applied to the face of the bumper beam, generally function as the sole energy absorbing components in the bumper system. Thus, energy applied to the bumper system in excess of the energy dissipation capability of the bumper beam and polymeric foam is transferred through the mounting bracket into the vehicle frame. As a result, significant and expensive damage may occur to a vehicle's frame, even in relatively low speed bumper impacts.
Therefore, a need exists for a vehicle bumper system that includes an energy absorbing mounting bracket that significantly contributes to the overall energy dissipation capability of the vehicle bumper system.